Sterne-Schmied Industrie - The Berlin Office
The Berlin Office is the headquarters of all Sterne-Schmied divisions, and the main base of operations for all company administrative staff. Originally only for Sterne's advanced and broad range of sensory products, this has now come to include a much smaller section devoted to the Dunkirk Ironwork, and managing their weapons manufacturing and sales. Lobby The lobby encompasses almost the entirety of the first two floors, save for small maintenance shafts between the elevators in the center. It combines a sleek, modern, mostly glass exterior with a traditional and opulent interior. Decoration consists mostly of fine marble construction - with a mix of white and black marble for contrast - with curving wooden furniture of blended, complimentary wood styles. All in all, it's an excellently fine place to be. Floors 1-26, 28-38 All the lower-level managerial offices and sections. Nothing too important to mention, though one of them is being used to film a European copy of The Office, which will begin air sometime within the next year. Floor 27 Where the Dunkirk Ironwork administration is located. While some of them have simply changed departments to deal with the sales portion, a number of new arrivals are also present, Maksimov preferring to bring in real, experienced talent in order to handle things directly related to firearms. This includes a second, more specialized PR and Legal department, as making weapons can be an unhealthy business. Floor 39 - The Administrative Boardroom Floor 40 - Maksimov's Office The top floor, With a small portion surrounding the elevators as a sort of waiting room, where her (rather attractive and newly-hired *wink wink nudge nudge*) secretary has a desk, and only one door leads to her own office with covers half the entire floor, though it is smaller than lower ones. Her office is on the North side, helping the sun to never shine directly in. The full wall directly on the other side as you enter is bullet resistant glass, as are the far walls to your left and right. Her massive, solid desk spans most of the area in the middle, forming a long curve, and she is often behind it in a large, antique office chair. To the sides, in the alcoves where it folds back around the elevator lobby, are simple lobby chairs, small tables, etc. There are even large marble and brick fireplaces. On a rug in the middle of one of the alcoves is a fine table, two more chairs, and an Art of War chess set; the other has a statue mixed of fine marble and silver trims and highlights, which seems to greatly resemble Maksimov herself, adorned only with a long cloth. Everything else is crafted of fine, hearty, glossy, dark woods, with some light highlights and excellently placed plants. The rugs are mostly dark reds and browns with intricate and ornate designs, and the chairs all seem to be lined with dark red velvet-cloth. The windows possess a unique shades mechanism, built into the glass itself, consisting of nearly molecule-sized, hex-patterned tinted slats; with the use of one of the dimmer switches, the amount of light in the room can range from full sunlight to a sensual, warm, dark-halogen glow. On the fireplace mantle in the west alcove - the one with the opulent chess set - is an equally beautiful rifle. An antique bolt action design, her own personal weapon for hunting. It's rumoured she keeps it (and other weapons hidden in her office) loaded. Information courtesy of the Sterne-Schmied Industrie Archives Department